


Paint me like one of your French girls

by Izzybizzy333



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also the Office, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Inspired by Ignatz Flayn Support, Painting? What Painting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybizzy333/pseuds/Izzybizzy333
Summary: Seteth finds Ignatz painting Flayn and has questions.(I promise it's not sexual!)





	Paint me like one of your French girls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Ignatz and Flayn Support- I kept expecting Seteth to come into one of their painting sessions and just look at the camera like he’s Jim on the Office. I don’t know that I got to Jim levels of Done (tm), but I sure tried!

Seteth tries not to pry into Flayn’s personal affairs. He truly tries. But in the close quarters of the monastery, and with his Fatherly instincts sometimes too strong for his own good, he can’t help but find out too much. 

Which is why he’s surprised when he walks into the Library to see his only, beloved daughter being painted by a gentleman near to her relative age. Sothis be praised, they’re both fully clothed but he must still admit to a spike of unadulterated rage that a boy even look at his daughter, let alone paint her. 

Were they … dating? Would he need to have The Talk with her again? He didn’t know if he could put them through that again, but why else would the young merchant boy be painting his beloved, beautiful daughter?

Ignatz sees him first, and freezes at his easel like a baby Wyvern who’s just spotted a saddle. He blushes all the way to his yellow hair and looks down at his picture as though he wants to hide it with his body, but is too afraid to move. Flayn, seemingly confused, looks over her shoulder.

“Fa- Brother!” she squeaks, scrambling down from her elaborate pose and blushing also, while starting to get that defiant look in her eye that he fears he knows all too well. 

“Just what, may I ask, is occurring amongst these hallowed tomes?” he asks, trying to keep his tone level.

“Well, you see-” Ignatz starts, stammering a little, but Flayn cuts him off in her overly cheery tone. 

“I was posing for his newest painting! This a place for art, is it not _ brother _?” 

Seteth inclined his head minutely, trying to decipher why she seemed to be deliberately misunderstanding him.

“Yes I suppose so, _ sister _, but I must ask what exactly it is that you’re doing. It’s not where, but why he’s painting you that I’m most concerned with, Flayn.” 

Ignatz seemed to summon his courage and edge out from behind his easel to pipe in. “I ah- I asked if she would be my model for my painting of the Saint-”

But before he could finish, Flayn jumped in once more, quite literally jumping in front of Ignatz before he could say another word, pumping her arms animatedly as she was wont to do when agitated. 

“Yes, just helping with a picture of a Saint. I think he said he was going to give it to Ingrid, she loved his depiction of the Goddess a while back and-”

“_Which _ Saint?” Seteth cut in, his tone quiet and deadly, arms folded in front of him.

Flayn gulped.

The two stared at each other a long moment, the “...” nearly visible between them until Ignatz finally got a chance to cut in timidly.

“Uh, probably the most innocent, virtuous of the Saints of course muh- Mister Seteth. Flayn offered to be my model for Saint Cethleann for as many tries as it took me to get her right. You see, we talked about how fierce and amazing she is and I really felt like Flayn understood her better than I ever have and I just wanted to capture that as best I c-could and-”

“Did she now? Flayn, my _ sister _ , willingly offered to portray Saint Cethleann in multiple paintings, presumably to be hung in various public places for widespread viewing? She _ offered _to do this?” 

Seteth stared at the two young people before him with his most baleful glare for one more moment, then two, before huffing out an exasperated breath, turning promptly on his heel and walking out of the Library. 

Flayn followed close behind, leaving only a very confused and frightened Ignatz unknowingly with the most realistic depiction of Saint Cethleann in all Fodlan. 


End file.
